Anges Blonds
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: Ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille dans son lit. Les yeux clos, le visage serin, des petites anglaises blondes ondulant autour de son jolie visage de poupée de porcelaine… / -Comment il est mon papa ?/-Il est comme toi mon ange. Juste comme toi.
1. Prologue

**Mon bébé.**

Elle regarda par la fenêtre qui n'était en réalité qu'un trou dans un mur en pierre, un peu comme les anciennes forteresses, bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas servir d'issus, elle serait certainement morte en s'écrasant lamentablement au sol. Soudain, la possibilité de mourir d'elle-même, écraser par terre lui fut bien plus plaisante que l'idée de mourir de la main du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle épongea sa plaie sur le côté droit de son abdomen à l'aide de sa manche, puis celle à son arcade pour finir par celle de sa lèvre inférieure.

La porte s'ouvrit et une personne, qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir entra. Cheveux blond en bataille, air négligé, yeux acier… Elle fit deux pas en arrière sous l'effet de surprise.

« _**-Malefoy ?! **_S'écria la jolie brune, surprise. »

La porte se referma derrière lui, et il s'y appuya négligemment.

« _**-Bonjour Granger. **_»

Même dans ces circonstances, sont cœur s'emballa.

« _**-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? **_Demanda-t-elle, soudainement énervé par sa propre vulnérabilité.

_**-Je suis envoyé pour t'interroger.**_ »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« _**-Vraiment ? Pourquoi toi alors que Voldemort lui-même n'a pas réussis à me faire parler ?**_

_**-Il sait qu'on a couché ensemble il y a cinq ans. **_Répondit-il de manière glaciale, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

_**-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas qu'en gentil toutou que tu es, que tu sois allé rapporter tes ébats sexuels à ton maître ? **_

_**-Il m'a fait boire tu véritaserum. **_

_**-Bien sûr.**_ Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_**-Je t'en prie Hermione pourquoi te mentirais-je ? **_

_**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**_

_**-Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas t'appeler par ton prénom ? Cela ne te gênais pourtant pas quand tu hurlais toi-même le miens. **_

_**-Tu n'es qu'on porc.**_ Cracha-t-elle. »

Il eut l'air soudainement las.

« _**-Où aimerais-tu être là maintenant ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_**-En quoi ça te regarde ?**_

_**-Tu n'es pas obliger de me le dire, seulement d'y penser.**_ »

Elle arqua un sourcil et la seconde qui suivit, elle se retrouva dans une pièce, devant une porte qu'elle connaissait plus que bien. Il l'avait fait transplaner, il l'avait aidé. Elle regarda un instant le dessin sur la porte devant elle, oui, c'était bien ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle poussa la porte doucement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille dans son lit. Les yeux clos, le visage serin, des petites anglaise blonde ondulant autour de son jolie visage de poupée de porcelaine… Elle pouvait d'ores et déjà imaginer ses petits yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, ce sourire qui se dessinerait automatiquement sur ses lèvres en l'apercevant et sa voix claironnante l'appeler avec toute la tendresse et la joie du monde. Comme si cette guerre, et tous les malheurs qu'elle entrainait ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre, elle, ce petit bout de bonheur plus que magnifique. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, elle caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse, alors qu'un sourire se formait sur les lèvres de la petite dans son sommeil. Sentait-elle sa présence ? Certainement. Les larmes aux yeux elle murmura « _**Je suis là mon petit ange, je suis rentré**_ », les larmes aux yeux, émue d'avoir retrouvé son bébé. Ses yeux furent attirés par un dessin sur le bureau de sa fille. Elle se leva prudemment et l'attrapa. Un bonhomme était dessiné, cependant celui-ci avait un point d'interrogation à la place de la tête et le mot « _**papa**_ » était écrit entouré de plusieurs cœurs.

« _**-J'aurais aimé lui dessiné sa tête mais je ne sais pas comment il est. **_»

Hermione Granger sursauta et se retourna vers sa fille qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« _**-Il est comme toi mon ange. Juste comme toi.**_ Répondit Hermione, les sanglots dans la voix, la petite sourit.

_**-Tu m'as manqué tu sais.**_ Murmura-t-elle.

_**-Tu m'as manqué aussi**_. »

Elle alla s'allonger contre sa fille et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« _**-Je t'aime mon bébé.**_

_**-Je t'aime maman. **_Murmura-t-elle avant de se rendormir. »

Hermione s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'accrocha à la seule chose qui avait un semblant d'importance à ce stade de sa vie, sa petite fille qui allait, dans quelques mois, avoir cinq ans.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà !**

**Tout d'abord permettez-moi de m'excuser pour cette longue absence, mais laissez-moi me justifier ^^, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes internet et j'en ai été privée pendant un long moment, je viens à peine de recevoir une clé 3G de dépannage, malheureusement celle-ci marche très mal, il y a beaucoup de beug et à certaines heures l'accès à internet est quasiment impossible.**

**Je décide tout de même de reprendre mes fictions et de reposter – si possible – régulièrement.**

**Ne m'en veuillez donc pas si, parfois, un chapitre tarde à venir.**

**Enfin bref, je suis de retour. **

**Merci pour la continuité de vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !**

**Ce message sera mis sur toutes mes fictions car je sais que tout le monde ne les suit pas toutes, mais si c'est le cas de certains d'entre vous.**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre Inattendu. **

Hermione prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Molly Weasley et de l'ensemble de ses fils. Harry arriva, portant le petit ange blond dans ses bras à moitié endormi.

« _**-Regarde qui est là, c'est maman. **_Dit-il à la petite. »

Celle-ci ouvrit soudainement bien grand ses yeux et se pencha pour que sa mère la prenne, ce qu'elle fit s'en attendre. La petite se place à califourchon sur sa mère, entourant ses petits bras autour du cou d'Hermione qui plongea sa tête dans les boucles de sa fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manquée !

« _**-Elle a crus que ton retour n'était qu'un rêve, je l'ai trouvé en pleur dans sa chambre. **_Expliqua Harry s'asseyant à côté d'elles.

_**-Oh mon ange, je suis là, tout vas bien.**_ S'émouvait Hermione.

_**-Tu ne me laisse plus, hein ?**_ S'enquit la petite d'une voix tremblante.

_**-Non chérie, je ne te laisse plus.**_ Assura Hermione. »

Harry la regarda avec embarras.

« -_**Quoi ?**_ Demanda Hermione.

_**-On t'avait compté dans une mission cette après-midi.**_ Avoua-t-il.

_**-Mais je viens de rentrer Harry !**_

_**-Ouai, d'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas comment tu t'es enfui.**_ Fit remarquer Ron, la bouche pleine.

_**-Parce que cela t'intéresse Ron ? Excuses-moi, je pensais qu'à cette heure-ci la seule chose qui importait était la nourriture. **_

_**-Très drôle.**_ Commenta-t-il en avalant difficilement.

_**-Pourquoi ne nous le dis-tu pas, Mia ?**_ Demanda Harry, sentant que quelque chose clochait, certainement à cause du regard fuyant de son amie. »

Elle baissa les yeux, confuse.

« _**-Mauvais souvenir.**_ Dit-elle.

_**-Hermione.**_ Insista Harry. »

Elle se leva, posa sa fille à sa place pour qu'elle petit-déjeune et s'en alla, Harry la suivit. Elle claqua la porte, il la rouvrit.

« _**-Hermione que s'est-il passé ?**_ Redemanda-t-il.

_**-Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé Harry. Voldemort en personne m'a torturé pendant une semaine ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Tu veux peut-être plus de détail ? Les sorts qu'il a utilisés ? La façon dont je me suis pliée de douleur ? L'endroit glauque et froid où j'étais enfermée ?**_ S'époumona-t-elle.

_**-Hermione…**_ Souffla-t-il.

_**-Mais tu veux savoir ce qui est le pire ? C'est que l'on m'a arraché à ma fille, mon bébé de cinq ans. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est la peur de laisser ta fille orpheline, de jamais plus la revoir, revoir son sourire et sa petite bouille d'ange… De ne penser qu'à elle, même lorsque l'on te torture… J'ai crus que je l'avais perdu, Harry… Je l'ai vraiment crus…**_ Souffla-t-elle, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

_**-Je suis désolé.**_

_**-Je vais continuer à vous aider Harry, je vais continuer les missions, mais à partir de maintenant je prendrais celle aux moindres risques… Je ne dois plus seulement penser à la guerre ou à moi, je dois d'abord penser à ma fille.**_

_**-Je comprends Hermione, cette après-midi tu iras simplement chercher des poudres pour les sorts de protection de la maison, on n'en a presque plus.**_

_**-D'accord.**_ »

Elle commença à partir.

« _**-C'est Malefoy qui t'as aidé, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?**_ »

Elle se stoppa.

« _**-Oui. **_Souffla-t-elle avant de partir. »

« _**-Je sais que Malefoy t'as aidé Hermione, Harry nous en a parlé.**_ Informa Ron la suivant à travers la maison.

_**-Crois-tu que cela m'étonne Ronald ? **_

_**-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**_

_**-Arrête de me parler de Malefoy.**_ Rétorqua-t-elle. »

Elle arriva dans le salon et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

« _**-Où vas-tu Hermione ? Nous sommes en train de parler !**_

_**-Non, Ron, TU parles et moi… disons que je t'écoute plus ou moins**_. Répondit-elle, il soupira.

_**-Où vas-tu ?**_

_**-Mission.**_

_**-Ok.**_

_**-Maman !**_ S'écria la petite en entrant dans la pièce. »

Hermione soupira, elle espérait pouvoir se faufiler sans que sa fille ne remarque son absence. Stupide Ronald Weasley et ses excès de colère.

« _**-Je reviens vite mon ange, c'est promis.**_

_**-Tu as dit ça la dernière fois…**_ »

Elle eut le cœur brisée par la voix presque vulnérable de sa petite fille.

« _**-Je serais de retour dans une demi-heure, c'est promit !**_

_**-Mais maman…**_

_**-Ça va aller mon bébé.**_ »

Elle la serra dans ses bras et entra dans la cheminée, elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta à terre en énonçant la boutique de poudre mais au même moment la petite se jeta sur sa mère et s'agrippai de toutes ses forces, si bien qu'elle transplana également.

« _**-Tu ne devrais pas être là !**_ Hurla Hermione.

_**-Mais maman, je veux juste être avec toi…**_ »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, ce lieu n'était, normalement pas, dangereux. Elle lui tendit la main que sa fille s'empressa d'attraper et commença ses emplettes. Poudre de protection, de cheminette… La totale !

Lorsqu'elles eurent finit, elles sortirent du magasin. Hermione s'arrêta, tous ses sens en alerte. Le chemin, habituellement grouillant de monde, était vide. Elle serra sa fille plus près d'elle.

« _**-On rentre ?**_ Demanda la petite.

_**-Chut.**_ »

La porte derrière elles se referma les faisant sursauter. Hermione porta sa fille qu'elle fit passer sous sa cape de sorcière pour pas que l'on voit son visage et commença à avancer, une bande de Mangemorts apparu devant elle, elle tourna sur la droite en courant et entra dans une boutique à l'abandon. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir, posa sa fille au sol et la cacha sous celui-ci.

« _**-Vas-tu continuer de mettre ta vie en danger ? Qu'est-ce qui te plais tant ? La montée d'adrénaline, c'est ça qui te fais kiffer ?**_ »

Elle sursauta en se redressant, le Mangemort abaissa sa capuche mais elle avait déjà reconnu la voix. Elle remercia Merlin pour que sa fille soit hors de la vision du nouveau venu. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« _**-Au risque de me répéter : Tu es un porc Malefoy.**_ Dit-elle, s'approchant de lui.

_**-J'aime quand tu me dis des petits mots doux.**_ Sourit-il, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. _**Même si je préfère quand tu cris.**_

_**-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?**_

_**-Jamais !**_

_**-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **_

_**-J'ai ma petite idée.**_

_**-Malefoy !**_

_**-C'est toi qui as demandé.**_ Dit-il levant les bras en l'air.

_**-Ils ont réussis en fin de compte. Soupira-t-elle en regardant sa tunique de Mangemort.**_

_**-Ouai, tu avais tort de croire en ma rédemption. **_

_**-J'étais naïvement, très naïvement, amoureuse de toi à l'époque. Tu m'avais totalement tournée la tête.**_

_**-Parce que ce n'est plus le cas ?**_ Demanda-t-il, faussement blessé.

_**-Je suis allée voir une psy depuis, en lui disant : Il faut que vous m'aidiez mon petit copain est un grand malade.**_ Ironisa-t-elle.

_**-L'ironie te vas à merveille, mon cœur. **_Rigola-t-il. _**Ce n'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance mais il y a des mecs dehors qui te cherche.**_

_**-Ouai, je suis au courant. **_

_**-Il t'on lancer un sort de Mouchard, demande à Harry de le désactiver, peu importe où tu étais avant d'être ici tu étais indétectable alors retournes-y.**_ Conseilla-t-il. _**Je vais te faire transplaner**_, il sortit sa baguette, _**pense à un endroit.**_

_**-Non attend !**_ Hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

_**-Je sais que je suis de compagnie plaisante, mais là il faut que tu partes, le sors que je maintiens sur cet endroit ne dureras pas éternellement. **_

_**-Pourquoi me protèges-tu ?**_

_**-Parce que tu as été la seule qui a, un jour, crus en moi.**_

_**-Je ne peux pas partir… Je me débrouillerais.**_ Dit-elle, jetant un regard au comptoir.

_**-Qui a-t-il là-haut ?**_ S'enquit-il, remarquant son regard, elle resta silencieuse. _**Peu importe qui tu es derrière le comptoir si tu ne sors pas maintenant je le fais exploser ! **_Menaça-t-il. »

La petite sortie en courant.

« _**-Maman ! **_Hurla-t-elle, apeurée. »

Hermione serra les dents d'appréhension mais son instinct de mère prit le dessus et elle se jeta sur sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau Malefoy, celui-ci était tétanisé, son regard ébahit et sa bouche ouverte.

« _**-Mon dieu… **_Souffla-t-il. »

Elle cacha rapidement sa fille sous sa cape, Malefoy l'avait vu, mais elle n'avait pas fait attention au visage de l'homme qui venait de la menacer.

« _**-Granger ?**_

_**-Il faut que je parte.**_

_**-Il faut également qu'on parle. Mais tu as raison, le temps presse. Tu me rejoins ce soir tu sais où, comprit ? C'est toujours protéger et j'ai toujours mes relations avec Dumbledor. **_

_**-Je ne sais pas…**_

_**-Granger !**_

_**-D'accord… 20 heures ?**_

_**-20 heures. Penses à un endroit ! **_»

En un instant elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le salon du QG.

« _**-Qui c'était maman ?**_

_**-Un ami.**_

_**-Il n'était pas très gentil.**_

_**-Il rigolait, mon ange. **_»

Elle sourit à sa mère.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Et si s'était ta fille ?**

Lorsque Hermione eut finit de manger, elle se leva de table.

« _**-Molly, je te laisse ma fille comme prévue ?**_ S'enquit Hermione.

_**-Pas de problème, ma puce.**_

_**-Où vas-tu ?**_ Demanda Ron.

_**-Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne.**_

_**-Hermione.**_ Intervint Harry.

_**-Je ne suis pas une petite fille et vous n'êtes pas mes parents vous deux ! Est-ce clair ? Au contraire, la mère ici c'est moi ! Ou Molly ! **_

_**-Où vas-tu ?**_ Répéta Ron, pas du tout convaincu par son discours.

_**-Je vais me relaxer Ron.**_

_**-Tu mens.**_

_**-Ah oui ? Sais-tu mieux que moi où je vais ?**_

_**-Chérie, vient voir tonton Ron. **_»

La petite approcha et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« _**-Tu te rappelle l'homme qui vous a aidé cette après-midi ? **_S'enquit-il, elle acquiesça.

_**-C'était un ami à maman.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_ Dit-il en regardant Hermione. _**Et qu'on-t-il dit ?**_

_**-Je ne sais plus vraiment.**_

_**-Doivent-ils se voir ?**_

_**-Ron je ne tolère pas que tu te serves ainsi de ma petite fille de cinq ans !**_

_**-Quatre ans trois quart.**_ Rectifia-t-elle.

_**-Excuses-moi chérie.**_

_**-Alors ?**_ Insista Ron.

_**-Je crois qu'ils doivent se rejoindre je ne sais pas où ce soir, je peux aller jouer maintenant ?**_

_**-Bien sûr !**_ Acquiesça Ron, la petite s'en alla et Ron regarda Hermione sévèrement. _**Alors ?**_

_**-Il veut me voir.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Peut-être parce qu'il a vu une petite fille qui est son portrait craché !**_

_**-Ce n'est pas sa fille ! Enfin biologiquement si mais sinon non !**_

_**-Parce que je ne l'ai jamais laissé avoir son rôle !**_

_**-Parce qu'il était devenu Mangemort ! Cela est-il si étonnant ? On t'avait toujours dit que cela arriverait !**_

_**-Tu m'as répété cela un million de fois Ronald, crois-tu que cela change quoi que ce soit ?!**_

_**-Tu n'iras pas le rejoindre !**_

_**-Je ferais ce que je veux !**_

_**-HERMIONE !**_

_**-Non Ronald, tu n'es pas mon père alors tu te la ferme et tu restes à ta place !**_ »

Sur ces mots elle transplana et arriva à la tour d'astronomie de l'école Poudlard. Malefoy l'attendait déjà.

« _**-Tu as l'air énervée.**_ Fit-il remarquer.

_**-Bonne interprétation !**_

_**-Je connais qu'une personne capable de t'énerver à ce point, la belette ? **_

_**-Oui.**_ »

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« _**-Pourquoi suis-je ici Malefoy ?**_

_**-Tu sais ce que j'ai ressentis tout à l'heure ?**_

_**-Ressentis ? Waho ! C'est encore possible.**_ Se moqua-t-elle.

_**-Je ne rigole pas Hermione.**_ »

A son ton il était clair que non.

« _**-Bien… De quoi parles-tu ?**_

_**-C'était ta fille, n'est pas ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Quand je l'ai vu sortir de derrière le comptoir mon cœur s'est arrêté. **_

_**-Ah oui ? **_Fit-elle semblant de s'étonner.

_**-Elle est blonde, teint pâle, yeux bleu-gris… Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?**_ Demanda-t-il. »

Soudain la vue sembla énormément intéresser Hermione tandis qu'elle répondait d'une voix blanche :

« _**-5 ans. Enfin si tu lui demande elle te répondre quatre ans trois quart. **_

_**-Sa forte ressemblance avec moi et son âge seraient-ils que de forte coïncidence ? **_

_**-Et… Et si s'était ta fille ?**_ »

Il la détailla un moment, elle n'osa toujours pas le regarder.

« _**-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?**_

_**-Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte tu venais de devenir un Mangemort… J'ai voulu la protéger.**_

_**-De moi ?! **_

_**-Non pas de toi Draco ! **_

_**-Alors de qui ?**_

_**-De ton monde ! Je refusais que mon tout petite bébé, ma toute petite fille soit entraîner dans ton monde de sang ! **_Hurla-t-elle. _**Je l'ai protégée.**_ Répéta-t-elle dans un souffle, il acquiesça doucement encaissant le choc.

_**-Comment est-elle ?**_

_**-D'une douceur infini… Quand on est avec elle on n'a l'impression que cette guerre est très loin, que toute cette horreur n'existe pas…**_

_**-Tu l'en a éloignée.**_

_**-Du mieux que j'ai pu… Elle est très gentille également et elle parle de toi sans arrêt. Enfin pas de toi de toi, mais de toi son père.**_

_**-Que sait-elle sur moi ?**_

_**-Elle sait tout… Jusqu'au moment où tu as rejoint les Mangemorts.**_

_**-C'est-à-dire ?**_

_**-Elle sait quel idiot tu étais au début de Poudlard, qu'on se détestait farouchement mais qu'à cause d'un vieil homme directeur on s'est rapprochés, comment je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… Pendant un moment je lui racontais plein d'histoire avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et c'était toujours une anecdote sur toi, ou plutôt sur toi et moi. Nos disputes, nos rires... **_

_**-J'espère que tu lui as épargnée ce qui ai déconseillé au plus de 10 ans. **_Dit-il. »

Il rigolait de nouveau, la vague de froid était passée.

« _**-10 ans ? Je te trouve vachement gentil avec toi-même, 18 peut-être et encore. **_

_**-Tu ne disais pas ça avant.**_

_**-J'étais jeune et stupide.**_

_**-Tu crois que tu ne l'es plus ? **_»

Il soupira.

« _**-Tu leur a dit que tu étais ici ? **_Demanda-t-il.

_**-A Ron et Harry ? Non, je leur ai simplement dit que j'étais avec toi parce que Cassie a de sérieuse tendance à tout balancer, je lui ai appris l'honnêteté et voilà ce que je récolte. **_

_**-Cassie ? Tu l'as appelée Cassie ?**_

_**-Je voulais qu'elle ait un souvenir de son père, de toi. **_

_**-Je ne comprends pas…**_

_**-Un jour tu m'as dit que ton fruit préféré était le…**_

_**-Cassis.**_ Termina-t-il. _**J'ai compris.**_

_**-J'ai rien trouvée de mieux sur le moment. **_

_**-Je vois ça. Mais c'est un joli prénom. Vraiment**_. »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide et Hermione s'en voulut instantanément.

« _**-Veux-tu la rencontrer ?**_ Proposa-t-elle.

_**-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas… Si je lui dis que tu es son père tu ne pourras plus disparaître… Alors tu pourrais te faire passer pour un ami de Poudlard.**_

_**-Je ne veux plus disparaître Hermione.**_

_**-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement…**_

_**-J'en ai parlé à ma mère.**_

_**-Quoi ?!**_

_**-Je lui ai dit que je pensais avoir une fille et que j'en aurais la confirmation ce soir. Je lui ai dit que j'étais sorti avec toi pendant plus d'un an. C'est là où mon père a entendu la conversation.**_

_**-Oh mon dieu, que t'a-t-il fait ?**_

_**-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit-il. Il m'a dit que le seul moyen d'être absolument certain que toi et la petite soyez en sécurité c'est de venir vivre avec nous et que je reconnaisse officiellement Cassie comme étant ma fille. Et toi et moi…**_

_**-Toi et moi quoi ?**_

_**-On devrait passer pour un couple model ayant une adorable petite fille.**_

_**-C'est hors de question !**_

_**-Hermione…**_

_**-Non Draco ! Je t'ai revu hier pour la première fois depuis cinq ans et tu me demande déjà de tout abandonner pour jouer à la petite famille parfaite avec toi ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que les Malefoy ont une réputation à tenir.**_

_**-Parce que si on ne la tiendrait pas on serait déjà mort ! **_

_**-Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Je ne peux pas laisser Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly… Tout le monde ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! **_

_**-Hermione…**_

_**-C'est ma famille Draco, pas toi !**_ »

Il se stoppa.

«_** -Eux ils ont été là pour moi, toi tu… Tu as choisis ton monde de noirceur, de sang et de meurtre plutôt que moi…**_

_**-Tu m'en veux vraiment, hein ?**_

_**-Un an et demi, Draco. Je pensais être importante, j'étais folle amoureuse de toi et je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi… Je pensais qu'on serait toujours ensemble, c'était naïve et digne de la jeune fille de 18 ans totalement fleur bleu que j'étais. **_

_**-Je suis tellement désolé…**_

_**-Tu n'as pas à l'être.**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Arrête ! **_

_**-Réfléchis-y au moins, s'il te plait. **_

_**-… D'accord. Je vais y aller.**_ »

Il acquiesça et elle transplana aussitôt.


End file.
